


You Scoundrel, You

by dirkygoodness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin is almost a Knight, Anakin is not okay with that, Established Relationship, Everyone wants a piece of Obi-Wan's ass, Fake missions, Fluff, Jealous Anakin, Kissing, M/M, Obi-Wan thinks Anakin is an idiot, Timeline What Timeline, he's over 18 ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evidentially, after the initial amusement of everything Anakin had - once again, and not for the last time - gotten jealous. It was almost amusing, if the entire situation hadn't the potential to lead into a fight, which Obi-Wan knew it had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Scoundrel, You

**Author's Note:**

> Welp here it is   
> Hope it's worthy of a read
> 
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

Patience was something that Obi-Wan was not only fluent in, but he was well controlled and could easily sit through things he might have preferred not to.

He supposed it said something, as well, that he was the Master of _Anakin Skywalker_ \- the least controlled, most insufferable Padawan anyone in recent years had know. And he had the honor of living with him. So patience was something Obi-Wan not only had in abundance but he had it for everyone.

Well, he _had_ had it for everyone. But now, as he stands there, the young Queen's arm wrapped like a tentacle around his arm, he felt himself getting irritated.

It wasn't really his fault. He hadn't exactly been expecting the people of this planet to be so blatant or persistent with their flirtatious ways, nor had he expected them to be so responsive to his presence. Ever since he'd stepped foot here there had practically always been a woman, man, or genderless being clinging to him.

It didn't help either that Anakin was almost always laughing or making fun of his situation. With the combined efforts of his possible 'suitors' and Anakin's constant mocking, his patience had been worn down to a point where, now, he was quite often using the Force to calm himself.

It was best to avoid any problems, lest he somehow insult the royalty or other citizens here. It was only a matter of time before he was worn too thing, though, so he hoped he didn't say anything rood or insulting to the Queen at his side.

She was talking, about what Obi-Wan wasn't sure - he hadn't been interested, really, because it wasn't anything of importance. She was just talking, mostly of her duties; her wardrobe or something equally as trivial. Obi-Wan thankfully didn't have to listen. His job was to be there to protect her, nothing more, nothing less.

So he simply nodded along and gave a reassuring word here or there when needed. And hanging back, carefully watching everything around them, was Anakin. He was tailing them, like Obi-Wan had instructed, keeping an eye out for suspicious people. 

" _Honestly_ ," the Queen spoke again, voice accented by something thick. "I don't see why I can't wear blue. It does so complement my eyes, and--"

Obi-Wan had to fight off the rising urge to call out to Anakin, to talk with him or - possibly - switch places with him. Anything would be better than listening to this drivel.

Subconsciously he pressed with his mind at Anakin's Force signature, at his mind, and was almost relieved to find it intently focused on everyone around them who could be a potential threat. However it gave a small jolt when Anakin noticed, when he felt, Obi-Wan's own mind touch his.

Then there was a faint trace of amusement through their bond, and Obi-Wan just stopped himself from rolling his eyes and scowling. He pulled back, tuning his ears back into their 'conversation', though really, it was almost entirely one sided.

The Queen had turned her words away from clothes and back on the state of panic she had been in when she'd gotten the assassination threat to her. Yes, Obi-Wan remembered that. That was why he was here. To protect her from death, which was almost guaranteed if he and Anakin left or hadn't come at all.

Currently, he was leading her to where she was staying and into the capable hands of her guards so that he and Anakin could once again scour the nearby aria for possible assassins.

They couldn't get there fast enough. Really, Obi-Wan simply wanted to lay down on his nice bed and sleep for a good six hours - but he knew, sadly, that it wouldn't happen until at least midnight. Just as it was yesterday, and the day before.

They'd been at this 'capture-the-assassin' job for over a week now and had yet to find anything that might lead them to the assassin. Once, briefly, Obi-Wan had sensed something dangerous and vicious just out of earshot, but it had quickly fled and he had yet to feel anything like it again.

If only he did, and they caught this bastard, then he could go home and get some real rest. All this attention was really putting him through a loop and he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

It didn't help that Anakin was either constantly teasing him, or doing some flirting of his own, which, unlike the other people here, he couldn't actually resist for long.

He wondered, briefly, that when Anakin became a knight in the next few months if Anakin would become more bold with his flirting and more open. Anakin had always wanted to tell people about them, to talk about their feeling for each other.

Obi-Wan suspected that if he could get away with it, he'd scream tales of their love from the highest rooftop accessible to him.

Sighing, Obi-Wan touched his forehead slightly. All this worrying was giving him a headache, which wouldn't be good if the assassin showed. How much farther was it, again?

 

\-----

 

Obi-Wan could see the place where the Queen was staying a good three blocks from it, and he was surprised how the assassin hadn't found it yet. The hotel was glowing, bright and shiny, with trained guards standing in all black attire out side of the door.

No cars were around it, or guests inside the hotel for that matter, and Obi-Wan couldn't help but think it stuck out like a sore thumb. With well concealed hurry, Obi-Wan ushered the Queen into the very capable arms of her guards as soon as they were close enough. But she wouldn't let go of him, turning back to him with grey eyes and a pout on her bright red lips. 

"Won't you come in?" She asked sweetly, Obi-Wan startling slightly at the edge to her voice. _Surly she wasn't implying -_ "I do ever so hate to be alone, and well, you could keep me company. And you're so much more skilled then my men, really, I wonder the things you could do... to protect me, of course."

She batted her eyelashes, and Obi-Wan clenched his jaw. _Oh yes_ , she was _certainly_ implying. He sighed through his nose, before taking a deep breath and forcing a soft, gentle smile to his lips. Anakin, quietly, came up on his left side to stand a little behind him just as Obi-Wan spoke.

"As much as I would love that, your highness," Obi-Wan said gently, "I simply can't stay. I have to continue our search. I hope you understand."

"Oh!" Th Queen wailed, clutching her hands to her breast. "Surly you could stay a little while? For my protection! I do ever so need a strong man with me, every now and then. I can get quite skittish."

Obi-Wan clenched his fists, unclenching them, only to clench them again. Apparently the Queen couldn't take a hint. Obi-Wan might have to be blunt - or rather, blunter than he had been.

He was fed up once and for all with the incessant flirting and blatant actions of the people around him. Anakin stirred beside him, obviously fighting back a laughing fit, and Obi-Wan took a calming breath that did little to help. _To hell with it_ , he thought. 

"As I said, I have to regain my search, however I am sure that one of your guards would be not only strong enough, but more than capable to _protect_ you, Highness. Come Anakin, we must go. _Highness_ ," he added, taking a deep bow before turning swiftly and walking away.

Behind him he heard a quiet, yet obviously outraged cry from the Queen but thankfully she made no move to follow. She was just sore over being refused, Obi-Wan knew. 

" _Master_ ," Anakin breathed out as they left, his voice an imitation of shock but ruined as he laughed. "I can not believe you said that." Obi-Wan huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and he picked up his step. He didn't want to be anywhere near that woman any more. 

"What ever are you talking about, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked sweetly through clenched teeth, and was rewarded with a howl of laughter from Anakin. 

"The look on her face! Like she'd been slapped," Anakin shook his head, keeping in perfect stride with Obi-Wan's quick pace. Pity. "Oh, Master, you sure know how to turn a lady down."

"Just focus on the task at hand, Padawan."

 

\-----

 

Obi-Wan didn't remember the name of the man they'd caught, though he knew it had been easy and hardly anything worthy of a Jedi's presence. He was a little insulted that the Council had sent them there, but ah, well, there wasn't much he could do about that now.

He was jut glad to be back, and he let out a long suffering groan as he sunk down on his mattress with ease. Ah yes, this is what he needed to repair his frayed patience.

A good sleep and a nice, long meditation tomorrow. He stretched, reaching his arms up above his head until he heard them pop. Satisfied, he dropped them, tugging off his shirt. Outside the room he could hear Anakin tinkering with something, loudly, but for once Obi-Wan felt no urge to stop him.

Really he probably could sleep through an invasion at this point, and that's what he intended to do. Groaning as he moved, Obi-Wan reached down and quickly unlaced his shoes. Slipping them off, he set them neatly beside his bed and rolled his shoulders.

This entire mission had been a little silly, and now that he was back he suspected it had either been a test for Anakin or one for him.

There seemed no other explanation for having to protect someone from an assassin so weak. Then again, maybe they hadn't known if the assassin was strong or not. Obi-Wan knew that if someone hadn't intervened then he surly would have succeeded in killing the Queen.

The man might have been uncoordinated, but he'd been persistent all right. And persistence can go a long way. Obi-Wan started then, suddenly, as a light rap came from the door. 

"Come in." Obi-Wan said, already knowing who it was. Sure enough as the door opened, the blond mop of Anakin's hair became visible as the young man pushed his head into Obi-Wan's room. He gave a sheepish smile, squeezing through the gap in the door.

Anakin's skin hand was darkened, probably from messing with some mechanical object that Obi-Wan didn't know the name of, and his other was uncovered from its usual glove. Something was on his mind, Obi-Wan could tell instantly, and he gestured for him to close the door with a small wave of his hand.

As soon as his Padawan did, Anakin seemed to look even mor thoughtful and Obi-Wan couldn't help the small smile that rose to his lips. Anakin, always the worrier. He wondered then, if Anakin was the worrier, then what was he?

"Out with it then," Obi-Wan said, not unkindly, and crossing his arms over his chest.

Anakin fidgeted for a moment, rubbing his human hand on his pants, some of the darkened material wipeing it, off. Obi-Wan fought of the urge to scowl at it. Then, his face setting, Anakin cleared his throat.  

"Did you like it?" Anakin asked, voice contained and tight.

Obi-Wan wan could tell there was something he wasn't getting, because he didn't understand what Anakin was talking about, and yet the younger man looked like he was about to tell Obi-Wan he'd just killed a dog. Clearing his throat, Obi-Wan hummed, leaning back.

"Like what?"

"The attention, all those people fawning over you." Now Anakin's voice took a sharper edge, a more angrier one, and Obi-Wan sighed.

_Ah_. That was what this was about. Evidentially, after the initial amusement of everything Anakin had - once again, and not for the last time - gotten jealous. It was almost amusing, if the entire situation hadn't the potential to lead into a fight, which Obi-Wan knew it had. 

"I thought you found it amusing?" Obi-Wan asked tentatively, cocking his head slightly.

Anakin let out a huff, mirroring Obi-Wan by crossing his own arms over his chest and he looked at the wall on the other side of the room, avoiding eye contact. Faintly, there was a small tugging of shame through their bond that Obi-Wan was quick to cover with a strong, quick push from his own end to reassure him. 

"I did. I do. It _is_. But, well, it's just-" He cut himself off, again huffing, frustration sleeping into his features.

It was close to endearing, or as close as Anakin's frustration could ever be, and Obi-Wan felt a warmth bubble up in his chest for the younger man. Softly Obi-Wan smiled, reaching his hands out towards Anakin, beckoning him forwards.

Almost instantly Anakin went, taking two long strides until he was in front of his Master. Letting Obi-Wan pull him between his legs, Anakin kept his gaze away, a sour pout to his lips that Obi-Wan felt the rising urge to kiss away. He didn't, instead looking up at him, trying to catch his gaze, and smiled wider when he did. 

"I am yours, Anakin." Obi-Wan said as sweetly as honey, marveling at the faint blush that dusted Anakin's cheeks now.

He wrapped his hands around Anakin's wrists, tugging gently until he dropped his defensive stance and only then did Obi-Wan take his Padawan's hands into his own.

"And you are mine. I do not want them, or anyone else. I turned them all down, did I not?" Anakin nodded, but his pout only grew, and Obi-Wan couldn't help the chuckle that rose from him as he rubbed soothing circles into Anakin's human wrist. "You worry needlessly."

"Does that mean I can't worry?" Anakin asked a little too fast, and Obi-Wan shook his head, bringing Anakin's flesh hand to his mouth, kissing it.

"It means that you care." He hummed, before pulling Anakin down with a few tugs until the Padawan was straddling him.

Anakin took advantage of the situation, leaning down and into a heated kiss that Obi-Wan sighed appreciatively into. Again, warmth spread through Obi-Wan's chest as he encircled Anakin in his arms. When they parted for air, Obi-Wan laughed, shaking his head.

"What?" Anakin said, laughing too, and Obi-Wan pressed a series of kisses to his neck.

"You." Obi-Wan said as reply, and Anakin giggled - _giggled_ \- and tipped his head down into Obi-Wan's hair. 

"You sure do have a way with words, Master." He chuckled, leaning heavier in Obi-Wan's arms. Humming, Obi-Wan pulled them backwards until they fell down onto the bed with a quiet tump. Anakin laughed again, wiggling a bit until his face was hovering over Obi-Wan's own. 

"You need sleep, _old man_?" Anakin questioned teasingly, kissing Obi-Wan again, and the older man hummed into the embrace before pulling away.

"This 'old man' wants to sleep so he doesn't end up doing it tomorrow during my meeting."

"Hmmm," Anakin sighed, dropping his head to Obi-Wan's chest. "I suppose that means I should leave and let you sleep, huh?"

"Or stay, and sleep with me."

"I like that idea more, Master."

"I always have the best ideas." 

"You really do."


End file.
